


Five Times Jason Used a Safe Word and One Time He Didn't Have To

by Rulerofyouall



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Hurt Jason Todd, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Roy Harper, Rape/Non-con is NOT between jason and roy, Temporary Character Death, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall
Summary: What it says on the tin
Relationships: Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Five Times Jason Used a Safe Word and One Time He Didn't Have To

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!

It wasn't that Jason Todd was _afraid_ of having sex with Roy. Roy was great, and Jason knew that he would never hurt him. It was the other aspect, the _sex itself_ , that gave him a few hold ups. Sex wasn't supposed to be violent or hurtful or coercive, but it always seemed to bring Jason back to a time where it was just that, when people used to take advantage of him in that sort of way.

Jason didn't keep his past a secret really, but he didn't exactly talk about it either. It was common knowledge that he was born and raised in one of the more violent, crime-ridden, and poorest parts of Gotham, and that had meant that they had been exposed to dangerous situations on many occasions. He had been socialized differently than say, Bruce Wayne, and he had a lower class mindset. He hadn't been as deviant as others he knew in his childhood, but Jason had known a thing or two about crime before he was ever adopted.

The Todds were very, very poor, and on top of that, what little money they had was going directly towards his mother's drug addiction. Jason oftentimes didn't get a chance to _eat_ let alone have any of the amenities that he had grown used to under the care of Bruce and Talia. They never had air conditioning in the summer or heating in the winter. They usually didn't have enough money to waste water on daily showers, and if one of them got injured, they had to hope that it didn't get infected because they didn't have enough money for a hospital. Jason was pretty sure that was what killed his mother in the end. Sure, it was directly a drug overdose, but maybe if they had been able to get her medical attention....he never thought about it more than that.

As a child, Jason would usually feel guilty about needing to have money for things like clothes or food or whatever. He didn't want to be a financial burden. He didn't want to be in the way. It started with pick pocketing, but it quickly advanced. Jason had gotten caught one night, and the man had been anything but forgiving of his situation. He had told him that he had to give something away to receive money and that he could teach Jason what to do to earn his keep. This, of course, meant sex. Prostitution.

Jason had been six years old the first time he got a cock stuck down his throat. He had been six years old the first time he got one up his ass as well. He had looked much younger then, probably around three or four, due to a life of constant malnutrition and lack of healthcare. The man hadn't given a shit if he felt pain or if he bled or not, and it didn't just stop at his mouth. His hands had wandered down his body, finding the old, threadbare pair of jeans that the child had been wearing and practically yanking them off of his body.

After that lesson in how to earn cash, he had widened his clientele base, accepting cash from whoever wanted to fuck him that night. Sometimes, there was only one person; sometimes, there were many. They all had certain eccentricities about them, something that Jason should have expected from a group of people willing to fuck a six year old. Some of them preferred to look him in the eyes as they fucked him; others, looking away. Some of them gagged him; some wanted to hear him scream every time they pounded into his small, breakable body.

And break, it sometimes did. Some of Jason's core memories were full of primal howls as he felt things _tear_ deep inside him, as blood trickled out of him. The people who were rough enough to cause the bleeding never gave a fuck about it; if anything, it encouraged them to go faster, to go harder, to do more with him. In fact, sometimes, some of his clients' dicks would grow erect at the mere sight of the blood, and they were proud to be the ones who caused him to tear.

Some people, however, were more gentle and treated Jason as though he was a willing partner, and Jason wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. They'd say things like "you're so good to me" or "you like that," and Jason knew that he wasn't actually supposed to correct them. It disgusted him that they were willing to pretend that they weren't actually paying him, that he was their willing partner, but he couldn't complain. They were paying him. They weren't hurting him badly. That was all he could really ask for.

Now, if Jason hadn't been confused by the whole mouth thing, he was definitely confused by what happened next. He had been a young boy at the time, and he would not be told explicitly what was going on until he reached that special age in his teenage years. By then, however, the damage had already been done, but Jason simply hadn't had the _words_ to tell Bruce or Alfred what had happened to them. Sure, he had somehow survived that special talk. No, he would not have survived discussing anything else with either of the older men. Bruce would never had understood. He was raised in high society. He didn't know how _desperate_ Jason had been for any sort of cash he could get his hands on. And it was only considered rape if he didn't get paid, right?

Whatever. None of that mattered anymore. It had all happened years ago, in a different lifetime, even. The past shouldn't affect him like this. He was older, stronger than he had been, so he should be able to leave it all behind him. It was just something he _had_ to get through. He needed to find a way to fix himself.

When Roy had raised the question of having sex, Jason had thought that it was the perfect opportunity, but now that they were there, in their bedroom, he found himself concerned by how he would act. Would Roy be able to tell if Jason was thinking about the past? He was the only one who knew about the things that Jason used to do when he was younger, but would he be able to put two and two together?

"Are you good, Jaybird?" Roy asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Jason nodded. "Yeah," he said. After all, there wasn't anything _wrong_ with him.

The archer paused for a moment but seemed to accept the answer for now. "Okay, before we do _anything_ , I need to make sure you know a few things."

"I've done this enough." He deadpanned, walking towards the bed and sitting on it. "Trust me, Roy, I've done this _a lot._ "

"Consensually?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We always had a shared agreement."

Roy shook his head. "Would it have ever been something that would be considered _legal_?"

"Well, no-"

"Then, we need to go over a few things." The man hopped onto the bed next to his partner. "I use the traffic light system. Green for go, yellow for this is okay, but no more, and red for stop."

Jason had never used anything like that before. He hadn't been expected to be listened to at all, just lay down and take it in return for money. He had been the hired whore after all, so he didn't really get an opinion on what they were going to be doing that night. It hadn't mattered to any of his clients if he enjoyed it or not, if he bled or not, or anything for that matter. He remembered nights where there were times that he couldn't stand up at all from their events, and his client had just left him laying in the back of a dirty, Gotham alley. His parents would notice that he had been gone those nights, but Jason had never told them what he had been doing. They hadn't questioned how he had gotten his money either. Many kids his age in the area took up low time thievery as a means to support their family, so that was what they had assumed Jason had been doing. Logically, he knew that neither his mother nor his father would have let him continue if they had known how he had been earning that cash, but sometimes....sometimes, he had doubts. Would his parents have cared? Or would they still just be glad to having more money flow into their family? Now, he would never know the answer for sure.

It had taken him a while to trust Roy with that information. He hadn't shared it with him before his death as a teenager, but once they had been dating seriously for a few months, Jason finally felt comfortable talking about some of the darkest moments of his childhood. Roy understood; he always did. Not once did he judge Jason for the decisions he had made as a young boy, and he was forever grateful for that.

"I get it." Jason responded to his partner, tugging a bit on his arm. He had to get _used_ to having sex again. He had to get rid of any past trauma that he had, and what better way was there than exposure therapy? "We going to wait all night or what?"

"Jason," Roy fixated on him with a hard gaze. "I need you to know that I'm not going to be mad at you if you need to stop. I care more about you than anything else in the whole world, okay? And I want you to feel comfortable, so you're going to use this system, right? And you won't lie to me?"

The other man nodded. "I won't lie."

"It would hurt me a lot if you did." His eyes softened.

"I won't." He promised.

Roy nodded his head, trusting his partner. He moved a hand to caress the side of Jason's face, the other hand tugging on the collar of Jason's shirt. The other man let him be pulled closer to the archer, where they just stared into each other's eyes for a few moments.

The older man's eyes flicked down to Jason's lips and then back up to his eyes. "What color?"

"Green," Jason closed the gap between the two, lips touching and electricity surging through his body.

He had always been okay with kissing, even with making out, but from there, that was where thinks got a little bit murky for him. It wasn't a lie when he was saying that he was totally fine with this. They kissed all the time: in bed, in the cinema, in the back of a police car (Dick's), and even in the back of the Batmobile (they were particularly proud of that one). The men and women he had been with as a child never seemed too interested in kissing his mouth; his mouth was always used for a different purpose. That meant that he had no bad memories specifically related to kissing on the mouth.

Roy's tongue danced across his lips, asking for entrance into his mouth, and Jason opened his, allowing Roy's tongue to surge into his mouth and explore every single detail in it. He moaned, drawing the archer impossibly closer in his arms and pressing the two of them together even tighter. Roy's fingers tangled in his hair, Jason knew that this wouldn't last forever. At some point, things would have to escalate, and god damn it, Jason wasn't too sure if he would be ready for that. He wasn't sure what they would be doing, but he knew Roy would ask first. And Jason wouldn't break his trust by lying. The trust that the two of them had in each other was something that he would never sacrifice even if he desperately wanted to move on from what had been done to him in the past. 

It was perfect for a few more minutes before they started doing anything more. Roy broke the kiss, leaning slightly back and reaching his fingers towards the buttons on Jason's clothes.

"What color?"

"Green."

Roy continued, starting with his shirt, undoing every single button and tugging the shirt off of him. He wasn't ripping the clothes off of him like some of his old clients used to, and Jason felt immensely relieved by that. He wasn't violent, impatient, or too controlling. Jason's opinion on what felt good _mattered_ for the first time in his life.

Everything was okay until the archer got to his pants, putting his hands on the button of his jeans and slowly undoing them, and that was when Jason started feeling phantom _hands_ all over him, _voices_ telling him that he was a good fuck, and _pain_ blooming from inside of him. He couldn't take much of that anymore.

_"You're such a good boy."_

_"I can see why you're so popular among my friends."_

_"You like that, don't you? Like being a slut, huh? All ready for my dick and everything."_

"Red!" Jason gasped out, one of his hands automatically reaching down to grab Roy's wrist, the other finding some purchase on their bed sheets.

_"Your hole is just perfect for my dick."_

_"Aw, I made you bleed? Shame."_

_"No, don't grit your teeth. I want to hear you scream my name."_

His partner leapt back instantly, his hands going up and his eyes filling with concern. "You good, Jaybird?"

_"You're one of the prettiest boys I've seen all night."_

_"Come on, don't lick there. Don't you know where a woman's clitoris is?"_

_"This is all you're good for, yeah? Just being a whore, taking my dick."_

He swallowed roughly, his eyes looking up to Roy's, and slowly, he nodded in confirmation. "I'll be fine....but next time, _I'm_ going to be the one taking off my own clothes."

_"It's a shame you're going to grow up...I wish I could have you like this forever."_

He'd be fine.

_"Not a sound out of you, now. Don't want the coppers finding us."_

He'd be _fine._

_"Stop crying, yeah? Stupid boy."_

He'd be _fine, fine, fine, fine, **fine.**_

Jason exhaled, not realizing that he had been holding his breath. Fingers, ones that weren't even there, probed at him, squeezing his ass and touching his face. There was pain deep within, and while he knew it wasn't real, he half expected to find himself bleeding out over his bed sheets. A burst of movement shot him straight into Roy's arms, and he clutched at him desperately. It didn't matter to him that he had been part of what had just happened; Roy meant _comfort, safe, love._ He felt tears spilling over his eyes, and upon noticing, Roy just pulled him closer. He didn't speak, knowing that Jason wouldn't talk now, and the silence was a blessing.

Now that they had stopped, Jason slowly felt the feeling of hands go away. If they had gone much farther, he was sure that he would have landed himself deep in a panic attack or something, so he was grateful that his partner had taught him this system. It seemed to work pretty well. Those feelings didn't go away on their own, but as Jason took a few deep breaths and focused on something else, they faded more and more.

Roy agreed. "Yes, next time." He stood up, his partner still clinging to him, and tossed Jason a t shirt, much more appropriate for sleeping than the button up he had been wearing all day. "For now, we're done."

Jason felt relieved, but he was also frustrated. Why was this so difficult? He had been fucked by so many people who were much more brutish than Roy had ever been, but now that he was with the perfect man, suddenly, everything was stalling. Why couldn't he just return to how he used to be? It had hurt when he was younger, but at least the other person got some enjoyment out of it. Was Roy now disappointed? Was he a failure?

The archer seemed to sense his thoughts. "These things take time to heal, Jason."

"It's been long enough."

"You've been _ignoring_ it long enough. That's not the same thing as healing." Roy reminded him. "I'm not mad at you, Jaybird. I just want you to feel safe here."

Jason ignored the quickly growing wetness in his eyes. Hadn't he just fucking cried? Come on, dude. "But I _do_ feel safe here."

"Everything we do should be just as enjoyable for you as it is for me." He explained. "I don't want you to feel like you have to do things that you aren't comfortable with just to please me. I'm not disappointed at all, Jason, but I am proud. You used the traffic light system just as I explained, just as it is supposed to be used, and that is a big step in discovering your personal boundaries."

"I just want to be normal."

"Well, what is 'normal?' Not everyone likes the same things. Hell, some people don't even like or have sex at all. Having limits on what you like and are willing to do _is_ normal." Roy sat back down in bed, this time next to Jason. "Figuring out what is okay for you is the hard part, but we can make a list as we go, as we discover your limits. I swear to you that I won't take advantage of you, Jaybird."

"I know." Jason met his eyes. "I trust you more than anyone else in the universe."

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions and comments are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
